Blossoms
by Chibi T
Summary: My first Maho Tsukai Tai fanfic! *cheers* Aburatsubo invites Takeo for a saturday outing that turns out to be a little more. *fourth chapter up, Shonen ai* R&R requested happily!
1. The idea

Blossoms

**DISCLAMER:** I dun own em, dun claim to, so u can't sue (short and sweet)

Author's note: This experience that Aburatsubo goes through has more or less happened to me once before. This is also my first Maho tsukai tai fanfic, so if it's OOC and everything else don't put a torch under my butt! Um, Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, and advice is welcomed as well. I will add more!

            Aburastubo cracked a bleary eye open and glared at his window. The early morning sun winked at him from behind the blinds, telling him not so nicely to wake up. Most likely his mom opened his window again, purely for this purpose. Aburatsubo struggled from his futon to smack the blinds closed, rendering the sun harmless to any future sleep. Once accomplished however, Aburatsubo figured he might as well stay awake, despite the fact his bed sent out serious nap rays. Shooting one last dirty glare at the window Aburatsubo trudged into the bathroom for a shower. Locking the door, the red haired one gleefully stripped off his pajamas and turned on the shower. Chilled by his lack of PJs Aburatsubo shifted from foot to foot while the water ran and ran and ran… Eventually his water heater decided to work and satisfactory temperature water finally shot out of the showerhead. He jumped in the shower and let the warm droplets hit his bare skin, warming him. Aburatsubo picked up his strawberry scented shampoo and lathered his hands, running it through his maroon locks until they turned a foamy white. He shaped the mass up in swirls, and then peeked in his mirror to see if Takako was right. Indeed she was, he looked just like an ice cream cone when his hair was full of shampoo. Laughing, Aya rinsed the foamy mess away, revealing shiny red hair once again. He picked up his apple body wash and stiffed it, before lathering up his own pale body. He rinsed, and turned off the water, and gingerly stepped out of the shower. He shuddered when the sudden lack of warmth hit him, and noted with great dismay he had forgotten his towel. Aburatsubo mentally kicked himself when he remembered his dresser, and all the towels were located in the garage downstairs.

            A wet, glistening red head peeked from behind the bathroom door. Green eyes darted left, then right, then left again. Then, in a flash of maroon and peach Aburatsubo tore through his house stark naked, in an attempt to reach the garage to retrieve a towel. The slender form darted from room to room, corner to closet, eyes alert and searching for any life forms. Aya ran the last dash to the garage, when he spied his mother. Darting into the living room to avoid detection, Aburatsubo's hair made a slight smacking sound against a nearby wall, and left a wet streak. His mom apparently heard it, and came out to investigate. In a game of cat and mouse, Aburatsubo carefully maneuvered around furniture depending on his mother's location. He ignored his wet hair plastered to his back and in a last bid for freedom dashed to the garage, barely missing his mom's eyes. Aburatsubo madly scrambled over his mom's car to the dresser where he happily pulled out clothes and two towels, which he wrapped around himself happily. Now not afraid of being seen Aburatsubo sauntered from the garage back to his room, where he dropped his clothes on the floor and rubbed his hair dry. Frowning, Aburatsubo poked at a large bruise made by a tennis ball on his abdomen, which then forced him to look at his ribs poking out from his skin. Aya was very well built and slender, but if he did not consciously try to hide his ribs they showed prominently, Aburatsubo frowned; it made him look anorexic if anything else. Grinning, Aburatsubo sucked in his stomach under his ribs as far as he could go and cackled when he found how ghostly like he looked. Aburatsubo dressed quickly and plopped at his desk for some early morning fanfiction writing before breakfast. His mom peeked her head in.

"Aya-kins, did you see— oh! Hey there lovie!"

His mom strode over to where he sat and gave him a hug, nuzzling his damp hair. Aburatsubo squirmed slightly and covered up his paper with his hands, lest his mom read his story.

"You smell just like an orchard of blossoms," His mom stated, before walking away but right before she reached the door she turned around again. "By the way, have you seen anything odd lately?"

"Odd? How so?"

"I could have sworn I saw a naked man running through our house."

"Uh, no…"

Aburatsubo was infinitely glad his back was turned lest his mom see the blush creeping across his face. He sighed when his mom closed the door, only to freeze again when she re-opened the door.

"Aya, It's beautiful outside, why don't you call Takeo and do something together, he's a nice boy."

Aburatsubo's blush deepened when the words "do something" reached his ears but he just nodded, waiting for her to leave once again. When she did, Aburatsubo leaned over and picked up his phone, and to began to dial the Takakura household, absently stroking his Somali kitten softly…

            Takeo had his own early morning problems. Takako had insisted on making Takeo fix breakfast even though she knew damn well he couldn't cook his way though frozen waffles. So, being the doting older brother he was, Takeo tried his hand at breakfast. Let's just say the parrot can scrape it off the ceiling for lunch. Takako just laughed at him and made bagels and cream cheese for her own breakfast. Takeo, thoroughly embarrassed, started muttering under his breath about how Takako should have just done that in the first place, instead of making him make a fool of himself. Takeo grabbed some Iced Tea from the fridge and stalked to his room, muttering. He nearly slapped himself when he saw he forgot to do his laundry yet again.

            So that's how he ended up where he is now, sitting on the dryer, wearing only a towel, but that was an hour ago and now the phone was ringing. Takeo cursed and made a move to get up, when Takako answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Takako?" Aburatsubo's voice was rich and full, even over the phone.

"Yep."

"Is Takeo awake?"

"Barely, but yep." Takako never was much of a phone talker…

"Can…I speak to him?"

"Nope, he's dancing on the roof of our car that's on fire and wearing some weird clothes." …Ok I lied.

Aburatsubo flushed a nice hue from where he sat as the image of Takeo dancing on a burning car filled his mind. He was greeted by sounds of struggling as Takeo attempted control of the phone. Eventually Takeo's voice filled the phone, a welcome sound compared to Takako's brattish one, if a little unsteady.

"H-hello?"

"Takeo!" Aburatsubo's voice crooned into the phone.

"Hey, why are you calling so early?"

"I was lonely and wanted to hear the melodic sound of your voice." Aburatsubo was greeted with silence for a moment.

"I'm flattered, but why did you really call?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?"

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you at the park, just gimme like….a half hour to get ready k?"

"Sure."

Takeo and Aburatsubo simultaneously hung up the phone. Takeo walked over to his dryer and opened the door, even if his clothes were abnormally fuzzy…


	2. The trip

Chapter Two:  
  
"Itai Itai Itai." Aburatsubo chanted to himself as he hopped from foot to foot to chase away the worst of the early morning chill. A quick glance to his wrist determined that it was still only about 7:30 in the morning. A dark green bag was slung around his slender shoulders, holding some sandwiches and bento, plus four sodas. Aburatsubo had on a pale green undershirt but it was concealed under his yellow school sweater. Black pants framed his slender legs and he wore his black tennis shoes under them. He ran a cold hand though his hair as he waited for Takeo to arrive. His mother thought taking Takeo to the orchards would be a good idea, and Aburatsubo couldn't help but agree. The orchards were a beautiful place, although mostly hidden by a dense forest of cherry trees. Aya snapped to attention at the sound of calling, and turned, his 'Takeo' disposition at hand and ready. "Aburatsubo!" Takeo panted out as he ran up to the other teen in front of him, pausing to rest his hands on his thighs. "Takeo." Aburatsubo noted how unusually.fuzzy Takeo looked. He wasted no time, for Aya was efficient, as always. He smoothly strode around Takeo's bent form and draped his body over the prone teen's running his chilled hands through the windblown brown hair. Takeo stiffened, shivers coursing up and down his spine. Covering it up, Takeo put on a mock scolding face and pushed Aburatsubo off of him. Takeo was completely bewildered to how on earth Aya managed to make him react like this, sure looking at girls made Takeo blush and spout blood faster than a dog in heat but only Aburatsubo could make him shiver. Takeo assumed it was just because he was a boy. Aburatsubo backed off when Takeo nudged him, but his hand remained on Takeo's sweater, lightly caressing. In this awkward silence Aburatsubo mused to himself while Takeo fretted about the wayward hand on his shoulder. If Takeo had not liked Aburatsubo's constant attention, the only logical reaction would be to push him away would it not? Takeo never seemed to mind much, only a mild rebuke when his concentration was needed. Concentration? That of course would mean that his flirting distracted Takeo. And it was indeed more than once Aburatsubo had caught Takeo having that far off fantasy look to him when Aburatsubo was nearby. Using these observations as a guide, Aburatsubo continued his ministrations, hoping that one day, Takeo may finally turn his teetering leaf to his side.  
  
He'sstilltouchingmeevenafterItoldhimtostophishandisstillthereandit'smovingst illhestouchingmehestouchingmehestouchingme!!!! "A-a-a-aburatsubo?" Takeo's voice quivered out, quiet. "This way!" Aburatsubo grabbed Takeo's hand and led him though the park, without need of Takeo finishing his question. At first Takeo resisted but at Aburatsubo's apparent boldness, he relaxed and let his red haired classmate lead him on though the dense trees. They were in full bloom, despite the spring cold that resided here. Aburatsubo was never particularly fond of the cold, but withstood it amazingly well. Takeo.well, no one could ever really tell. Some days he whined and complained and bitched continuously on end but some days he seemed to not notice the chill at all. Today was NOT one of those days. "Aburatsubo-kun!" Takeo always used kun when he wanted something or was whining. "Where are you leading me?" Aburatsubo simply smiled as he led Takeo into a thicket of bushes. Takeo had been through here, and there was nothing particularly special about this area, that is unless Aya wanted to molest him particularly badly today. With that in mind, Takeo was about to protest loudly when a blindfold was slipped over his eyes. A faint voice reached his ears, "Isati appam mehinam, eto caffe nam!" Immeadiatly, Takeo felt the familiar weight of a broom settling under his bottom, pressing harder until he felt his feet dangling, no longer touching the ground. Takeo began to teeter, and loose his balance until a strong arm wrapped its way around his waist. Stiffening, Takeo felt the shivers tracing up and down his spine again. They tingeled in a most odd way, but, no matter how he felt them, they always had adverse effects on.other.places of his body. Suddenly, his pants seemed all too tight. Takeo stifled the urge to moan when he felt a light breeze brush through his hair, and the familiar push of a broom lurching foreward at a semi leisurely pace. Turning, Takeo bent his leg over what he assumed was the back of the broom, from his calculated guesses, and from the bristles poking his foot, he assumed he was right. Bending his leg more, Takeo assumed his normal flying position, if not a bit backwards, but that didn't really matter, he couldn't see anyway. Oh, he forgot about that. Takeo reached up to remove the blind, but a silky voice stopped him in his tracks. "Don't take it off" Takeo's hand froze in midair, than fell down. He stiffened when he realized his hand lay on something warm, and it wasn't himself. Moving his hand, he realized he now lay on something decidly different, and from the stifled sounds he heard from right next to his ear, he kinda figured what his hand was on now. Jerking away, Takeo held his hand gingerly, while wondering what the hell just happened. Where was Aburatsubo taking him? Why on his broom? And why was he blindfolded? For a fleeting moment Takeo thought Aburatsubo was going to.Struck by the nature of his thoughts Takeo gasped, his heart pittering rapidly in his chest. Aburatsubo would never.But Takeo was even more stunned at his own response. Feral passion was burning it's way though Takeo's gut. He never felt anything like it before and it was kind of uncomfortable, and Aburatsubo's arm was not helping any. Takeo would ask him to let go had he not been so worried he would plummet off the broom, he had enough of that when Sae got captured. Sae.How did Takeo describe his feelings for her? Before Takeo had much of a time to muse, Aburatsubo seemed to read his thoughts and began lurching the broom around unsteadily, increasing it's speed drastically. Takeo wondered if it was jealousy that made Aburatsubo become so.catty. Flashbacks came rapidly then, when they were practicing magic. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Takeo closed his eyes. "We must work hard, just like Sae." He was just warming up, as was his imagination. Before he could get on a full fledged fantasy, a voice cut into his thoughts. "Why did you have to mention her NOW!?" Takeo's face erupted into letters. His voice sounded so strange, and undeniably irritated. Takeo felt really dumb just then, but wasn't quite sure why. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ They were at the beach for some unsupervised magic practice. Akane's loud shout was heard moments before her breasts were pushed against his face as she flew overhead. Takeo's glasses fogged up, and his face turned beet red. He bonelessly collapsed behind some rocks, sending up a spurt of foamy blood from his nose, much like ocean spray. Later, with new tissues up his nose, his brain faintly registered that agitated tone of Aburatsubo's again. "Takeo-kun no BAKA!!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There were other times too, but the next one that popped into Takeo's mind was when they were about to do magic again. Aburatsubo was sitting on the windowsill, looking undeniably sexy. Although Takeo would never admit that, while he was sober and clean at least. Aburatsubo had picked the perfect backdrop, with the stars sitting behind him and the wind in his hair. Takeo always shrugged it off, he thought Aburatsubo would never take any other reaction seriously. That's the way it always was. Takeo was snapped out of his reverie when his feet brushed the ground once again. Startled, Takeo stiffened, but the arm that had been there throughout the entire trip remained where it was, although considerably looser than before. Unsteadily, Takeo stepped off the broom, and teetered foreward, arms outstretched, fingers splayed. Suddenly, the arm disappeared, and Takeo was alone in the dark. However, he was warm, and he could feel the sun on his skin. The smell of apples faintly drifted past his nose and only served to puzzle the magic users club president. It was much different from where they had left from in the park, cold and crisp. Takeo resisted the urge to remove the blindfold once again when a bright voice chirped into his mind. "Thank you for flying with Aburatsubo Airlines! We hope to carry you through the sunny skies again!" With that, the blindfold disappeared, but Takeo was now blinded with a new bright light, warm and comforting. 


	3. The location

Chapter three

Author's note: Sorry about the lateness and shortness of this post! I'll get more in faster I swear! The fun is just beginning. The idea of orchards came to me as a muse bunny a while ago and was kicking around in my head before I made it grow up into a plot bunny and started writing with it. I have another chapter to go after this one before I may end the story but I'm not sure quite how, if anyone has any ideas please share! –Chibi T~*

Takeo was unsure just what was happening. The thought that he was going to be taken to a secluded cave or something to be ravished still loomed in his mind, but with the sunlight beating against him and the disappearance of the blindfold and the rapid reappearance of his vision, that thought was fleeting away.

"Myuu Aburatsubo-kun! I feel like I just walked out of an air-conditioned movie theater, I'm blind!!"

Takeo was still a bit chilly, but that was changing quickly. His whining was also changing by the soft chuckling he heard somewhere to his upper left.

"Takeo-kun, you're not blind, but if you feel the need to be helpless at my mercy…"

Takeo knew Aburatsubo paused just for that effect. It was damn near working too; he could feel the blood begin to rush towards his face. Takeo willed it away as Aburatsubo spoke again.

"If you feel the need to be at my mercy, I can put back on the blindfold, and you can come with me by using all of your other senses."

At the words 'come with me' Takeo lost all hope and a small trail of blood began dribbling down from his nose towards his lip. He resisted the urge to wipe it away with his sleeve, because that was the way he ruined all of his * other * sweaters. Suddenly, Takeo's world exploded into light, and the shapes of several things suddenly came into view. Mainly speaking of Aburatsubo, holding the blindfold smiling a soft and shy yet hentai grin. The way the blindfold was brandished in his hand made Takeo think Aburatsubo thought he was holding some sort of kinky bondage weapon.

"No, thank you!"

Takeo then turned to look at his surroundings. Not once had he heard the sounds of the city since shortly after liftoff and now he confirmed he was not anywhere near Tokyo anymore. He was wrong about how fast he guessed they were traveling on Aya's broom. Takeo glanced back at Aburatsubo for a brief moment, wondering about his fellow classmate. Takeo knew Aburatsubo was skilled at flying but to get them THIS far out of the city at what he felt was a leisurely pace was astounding. Takeo shifted his eyes back on the scenery in front of him. Aburatsubo was right; this place was quite hidden from view.

Dark and pale pink cherry trees in full bloom were everywhere around the large span of grass and orchard trees everywhere. Petals from the giant cherry tree that had settled in a nearby park floated in masses, settling in large piles, and being raked up by children and adults, who watched said children dive into the soft piles. The sun was rapidly warming everything around, chasing away the morning chill. It was then that the smell of apples wafted past Takeo's nose. The smell was warm, it also had the hint of wood to it, the trees and leaves were giving off their own separate aroma. Takeo inhaled deeply, breathing in the scents and letting them fill his lungs. It was peaceful and relaxing, and it reminded Takeo of Aburatsubo's hair. One dark eyebrow shot upwards but Takeo did not tear his gaze from the expanse of orchard. There were people picking apples off of the trees on one side, and people picking pears in-between the rows of apples. There were patches of strawberries where small children ran, picking the lush fruits and popping them into their mouths, smiling in jubilation. There was a blackberry patch too, but it was carefully supervised because thorns and little kids do not mix. Takeo admired the view for the first time, then turned to Aya, who was waiting patiently with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"I've figured you've never been, so I decided to give you a full course today. You're rather lucky, most of these fruits can only be found here, or are shipped in."

Aburatsubo spoke softly, keeping his emerald eyes trained on Takeo's face. Something about his expression told Takeo that this place was special to him, and Takeo was not about to ruin something precious.

"Thank you, but what do you mean?" Takeo replied, keeping his eyes level, resisting the urge to let them wander the orchards again.

"You didn't notice because I blindfolded you but this is really a large, sort of unconventional greenhouse. Since some of these fruits are not native to Japan, they must be contained so their seeds won't chase out our native species. However, I think they seem to cope quite well. Come."

Aburatsubo began to walk away without leaving Takeo with much time to speak. Greenhouse? Takeo looked skywards but only blueness winked back at him. Aya had said the greenhouse was unconventional but how would they manage to enclose these things without any apparent barrier? Takeo mused this while walking behind Aburatsubo. A small breeze puffed by, ruffling Takeo's already windblown hair, as if challenging the brown locks somehow. But that was no longer on Takeo's mind. What was however was the way Aburatsubo walked, shifting his weight, allowing his hips to sway sensually whenever he took a step. Takeo was reminded of a cat, and in some ways, a girl. Aburatsubo's maroon hair swayed softly against his back, tracing the way down to where his feet were, the way he placed on right ahead of the other as if walking on an invisible line.

They walked into a small office some distance away, tucked behind and around some bushes; Takeo assumed it was to preserve the naturalness of the scenery. The inside of the building was well managed and slightly air-conditioned. The smell of apples was inside here too, but a lot subtler. Aburatsubo walked up to the woman at the desk, greeting her happily.

"Good morning!" Aburatsubo chirped at the lady.

"Hello Aburatsubo! How have you been?" It seemed they knew each other well.

"Fine, fine, and you?" Aburatsubo lowered his eyelids, which made him seem more happy than sleepy in Takeo's own opinion.

"A bit busier than usual, so, I'm assuming this is the friend you told me you were going to bring around here sometime." The lady seemed nice enough, open and honest. Aburatsubo just began to blush.

"Yeah, this is him, I need an all day-pass today please," Aburatsubo looked so cute when he blushed, for it didn't seem to really happen that often.

"One wicker basket?"

"Sure, I'm sure Takeo won't mind sharing. Can you also hold my things for me as well?"

"Alright, just set it down here, I won't be long." The lady then turned and walked around a desk and into a back room, hidden from view.

Aburatsubo set the duffle bag down, and then turned to Takeo.

"Will you be willing to part with your shoes?"

Takeo snapped to attention. Shoes? He had to take off his shoes? Suddenly Takeo's mind began to wander when Aburatsubo said 'Yes please, could you sit down so I can take them off for you?'

Takeo didn't remember sitting, let alone in a chair. He looked down and saw Aburatsubo kneel in front of him, taking his shoe in his hands and easing it off. Takeo watched as those pale hands also removed the sock underneath the shoe, rolling it up and placing it inside near the toe, and as the second shoe and sock came off. Brown eyes locked on green as Aburatsubo leaned in, running his hands up the smooth flesh of Takeo's leg…

Aburatsubo began to chuckle again as Takeo's eyes glazed over, the one true sign that his mind went off on it's own again. Aburatsubo gracefully peeled off his own shoes and socks and set them, along with Takeo's on the counter. He still had his eyes locked on Takeo when the lady came back, holding a large basket. She looked from Aya to Takeo, then back to Aya again.

"Does he do that often?"

Aburatsubo smiled,

"You have NO idea…"


	4. The sharing of moments

Chapter Four

The lady just smiled warmly. Aburatsubo had told her of his friend's little 'daydreams' and she thought it was just too cute. Aya and her were good friends, as he visited the orchards occasionally, however it was her first encounter with his friend. Immediately she knew she liked him a lot. The woman just looked on as Aburatsubo crouched in front of Takeo, placed his hands on Takeo's knees and lowered his chin onto his hands. Aburatsubo remained that way for a moment, savoring the look of peaceful satisfaction that had drifted across Takeo's face sometime during his fantasy. She saw the look of adoration and love that shimmered in the emerald green eyes as they drank in what was Takeo. It pained her heart when she figured the slumped over boy in the chair might never reciprocate the maroon haired boy's feelings, let alone notice them. She remained silent however, watching as Aburatsubo finally spoke.

"Takeo-kun" Aburatsubo spoke softly, as he wanted Takeo to rouse himself peacefully without jarring him. It wasn't in his nature to do otherwise, so he carefully spoke again.

"Takeo-kun…"

Takeo blinked and Aya smiled. Takeo looked down when he finally realized there was a slight pressure on his legs, when he saw the smiling face of Aburatsubo he began stuttering and babbling incoherently when he finally realized what he had been doing.

"A-A-Aburatsubo I-oh! I'm sorry I just uh, was uh…uh…" He finally fell silent when Aburatsubo began chuckling to himself. Aya thought it was just too cute when Takeo got all nervous and began tripping over himself, and if he were lucky, letters would pop up on his face. Aburatsubo told him that sometimes he could read what he was thinking like a map, but of course Takeo wouldn't understand what he was referring to. That just made things more interesting. Takeo shivered nervously, wondering just WHAT he had been doing just then. A blush had been creeping across his face ever since he came to and now it was burning quite happily across his cheeks. Aburatsubo saw this and just smiled warmly, before lifting a slender hand and stroking away the brown bangs covering Takeo's eyes. The hand felt strangely cool and comforting against his heated skin, and something else entirely; Takeo gasped softly, shivers tracing along his jaw line. Takeo desperately tried to hide his reaction, and found it much easier once Aya let his hand fall from his face.

"No need to apologize Takeo-kun, but I just wanted to tell you she has our basket ready for us." Aburatsubo had definitely not missed Takeo's evident reaction and was eager to test it out more on the field. Aburatsubo already had one foot in and was testing the waters, hoping it was safe enough to dive in.

The grass was sun warmed and cushy against their feet. They walked side by side, smiling happily at everyone in the orchards. Takeo didn't know it but Aya was carefully scrutinizing every tree they came across, finally stopping Takeo at what he considered a prime spot. The tree was lush, it's branches thick enough to support lots of weight, and it was full of apples. Takeo whistled in low adoration and Aburatsubo blushed, even thought he knew the whistle wasn't directed at him. When Aya motioned to the tree Takeo blushed and backed up a few steps, shaking his head like a wet dog. Taking the initiative, Aya quickly scaled the tree like a cat, completely barefoot, going from perch to perch until he reached a place where he could easily access lots of apples. A breeze wafted through, ruffling Aya's maroon locks, swaying them in the wind. Takeo choked down a lump in his throat, watching Aya naturally perch in a tree like a large cat. He was beautiful; no other word could describe Aburatsubo, from his forest eyes to his Strawberry-at-night hair. Takeo was so lost again he didn't even notice when Aburatsubo began speaking to him. Aburatsubo stopped talking for a moment and admired Takeo from above, the way his eyes were locked on him; Aya could almost see the bishounen sparkles floating about his head. As all good things must end, this too had to end, Aburatsubo's leg was slipping off of the branch. Aya yelled to get Takeo's attention, nearly giggling when he snapped to attention once again.

"Takeo-kun! Catch the apples and put them in the basket!"

"But Aburatsubo! I can't catch!"

"Try!!"

A shower of red began falling all around the poor magic users club president as he scrambled about trying to catch the apples, getting pelted with a few well aimed buds.

"Aburatsubo—Ouch! I (caught one!) can't catch- ow! All!!"

Takeo shrieked as the apples hurtled in his direction. At the sound of his voice the flurry stopped and Aburatsubo laughed, a good deep laugh. Takeo had caught every single apple in the basket, and only a small mess of small green buds lay around him. It seemed the self-proclaimed master of magic was nearly as good as he said. He was certainly as good as he looked, in Aya's own opinion.

Aburatsubo nimbly hopped down to Takeo, still chuckling softly. He reached inside and picked a perfect red fruit from the basket, rubbing it softly before he took a large bite from the apple, white teeth disappearing into the scarlet fruit. Green eyes sparkling in merriment Aya chewed happily, not noticing a small droplet of juice trailing from his lip. Takeo however, did, and was having the hardest time not simply licking the drop right from Aya's lips. He swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes from the drop hanging precariously close to those sweet, pert lips. As soon as a red tongue darted out to catch the drop Takeo's knees went loose, and he had to struggle to keep from fantasizing right at that moment. He hardly noticed when Aya offered the apple to Takeo, holding the fruit next to his lips. Bringing his lips to the fruit Takeo sunk his own teeth into the offering, savoring the sweet taste that infiltrated his mouth, it's scent tickling his nose.

And so the afternoon continued on for many hours, consisting of tree climbing (and consequently falling) fruit picking, juicing and eating, playing with the kids, and lots of sunshine. 

Takeo was rubbing his fingers. On all but his ring and pinkie fingers they were covered in a small white bandage. It appeared as though not only children had to be supervised around the blackberry bushes. Takeo learned the hard way that not every plant a fruit grew on was harmless, even after the numerous spills he took from the elusive peach trees. He was sitting with Aburatsubo on a patch of grass near the giant piles of cherry blossoms, where they could have a bit of privacy.

"Aburatsubo! Why didn't you WARN me??"

Takeo was cut off by a soft laughter next to him and a large pop. He sent a look in Aburatsubo's direction, confusion written all over his face. The teen in question had uncorked a bottle of wine, and was pouring it into glasses. And all this time Takeo thought the maroon haired teen was in the bathroom! It turned out Aburatsubo had exchanged a great majority of their grapes for a bottle of wine from the cellars.  He handed a glass to Takeo, who swirled the rosy liquid suspiciously. He quickly drained his glass without further notice, throat working to get the slightly bitter liquid down. Aburatsubo watched him with amusement, gingerly sipping at his own glass. He quickly went to refill Takeo's glass without being told, wanting to drain as much as the bottle before anyone got suspicious. Aya had to tweak a few strings to get the wine, for the new girl in charge wanted to give him grape juice. The teen balanced his own half filled glass upon two slender fingers, tipping it on edge and swirling it around. The light danced through the crimson liquid, sending ruby sparkles waltzing over Aburatsubo's pale skin and yellow sweater. Takeo watched the spectacle with heightened interest, before trying his own hand, attempting to poorly copy Aburatsubo. The glass dove over white tipped fingers and what once was a balancing act quickly degraded into an ad-lib juggling act. The glass flipped this way and twisted another, not a single drop of the liquid escaping from the glass prison. Aburatsubo's attention turned to Takeo, amusement glittering bright in his eyes. Takeo was still severely inebriated from what little alcohol he had so his timing was far off and it was pure luck alone he had not dropped it, or worse. The glass finally came to a rest on Takeo's right shoulder, the liquid sloshing around, becoming still. Takeo blinked twice in confusion while Aburatsubo clapped, a tiny blush on his cheeks.

Without warning the glass tipped. Takeo gasped, accidentally catching the lip of the glass with his own. He gurgled as the whole glass emptied into his mouth, slipping down his throat. His look of shock quickly dissolved into a sheepish yet happy drunken smile, blushes coming tenfold. Aburatsubo suddenly erupted into laughter as Takeo set the glass down between them.

The laughter continued un damned between them for an hour. The wine bottle lay tipped on it's side, empty and forgotten. Great waves kept flowing by without end. Takeo finished telling a story about how Nanaka had glued her butt to the chair in science, and Aburatsubo leaned back on his hands, great peals of laughter flowing from his lips, tears streaming from in-between shut eyes. Takeo collapsed in a fit of drunken giggles, slapping his knee as he struggled to breath. He suddenly rolled over, complaining about his stomach and Aya couldn't help but laugh more, his voice lifting over the orchards, like a thousand birds singing.

"Oh yeah! Lemme tell you of a time when…" More laughter soon exploded from their area, carrying across the afternoon sky. The lady behind the desk simply smiled as she went back to her work, lifting a document to a piece of paper where she was busy doodling.

Aburatsubo looked across the orchard, eyes glued to the rapidly pinking sky. The sun was barely beginning to set, had it really been that long? Aburatsubo's look became rather sad as he watched the sun begin to set, tendrils of orange shooting across the sky. They would have to go home soon, his mother would be worried. And then, there would be school, and the moment would be lost. Aburatsubo's maroon locks drifted across his back and over his shoulder as he watched it, a breeze quickly cooling the air, telling them night would arrive within an hour or more. Suddenly Aya's mind went from beyond the sunset and onto the future. How long would Takeo and himself have days like this to spend together? Would they stay together through college or go their separate ways? And, as much as he detested thinking of her at a time like this, what of Sae?

Takeo's joyous expression sobered as he watched Aburatsubo's own one fade. His eyes became gentle with understanding as he watched the teen. It was obvious he was troubled, but the sunset was holding them to a level of peace. He watched the fingers of purple stretch amongst the pinks and oranges, turning the white clouds yellow amongst the blue sky. Never before had Takeo ever bothered to watch the sunset but now he was awestruck, and berated himself for never bothering to witness such an impressive spectacle that occurred every single night. He smiled warmly, gaze shifting from the blazing ball of flames in the sky to the beautiful boy sitting right next to him. Why wait all day for beauty when he could watch this sunset anytime he wished, every single day.

Aburatsubo closed his eyes and turned away from the sunset, bringing his face around to Takeo's direction. When emerald eyes met gentle chocolate ones Aburatsubo's heart melted, and he remembered just why he loved Takeo all over again. Takeo carried his own melancholy look and Aburatsubo winced internally, knowing it was him who made the teen look the way he did. Feeling the need to lighten the mood, Aburatsubo became suddenly nervous as to what to do. He gave a sheepish smile to Takeo and bolted, flying across the field towards the cherry blossom piles. Leaping, Aburatsubo landed on a hidden trampoline and vaulted high into the air, sailing straight towards an enormous pile. He closed his eyes, arms spread like a swan's wings as he hurtled through the air. Aburatsubo's hair whipped behind him, and he suddenly twisted, spinning straight for the pile. When he landed, a great spray of pink erupted from around him, floating back down gently.

Takeo blinked once when Aburatsubo suddenly vanished. He jumped to his feet, eyes alert, looking for the teen. He finally saw him, running so gracefully it appeared as if he were flying across the field. Takeo called his name, sprinting after him, but he was slower than the other, who also had a great head start. Takeo stopped, completely shocked when Aburatsubo suddenly became airborne, arms spread like wings. For a moment Takeo's intoxicated mind thought Aburatsubo was really going to fly off when he realized the teen was descending in altitude. The next shock he got was when he thought Aburatsubo was going to hit the ground and die. Without allowing himself more thought Takeo shot off again, right in the path Aburatsubo had taken. He leapt at the same time and hit the same trampoline. Takeo was then vaulted into the sky himself, but with a lot less control, for he was not expecting it. He pin wheeled as he sailed through the air, before gathering his wits and aiming where he went. Takeo burst through a spray of pink petals, gasping as the feathery leaves hit his face. Next thing he remembered was Aburatsubo's sprawled form beneath him.

Aburatsubo let out a squeak of surprise when Takeo's form came down from above, sending them both further into the enormous pile. Catching the body, Aya groaned as Takeo's wiry frame was pushed against him, creating friction between his heated skin and the rough material of his sweater. As much as his body resisted, Aburatsubo tried to move his hips before Takeo came to his senses, lest his beloved become frightened by the pressure against his own hips. Aburatsubo's face twisted in frustrated ecstasy as he worked.

Takeo blinked and sat up, wondering briefly how he was alive. It was then he noticed something warm beneath him; something warm and decidedly ALIVE. Takeo eeped and looked down, completely caught off guard by what he saw. Aburatsubo's eyes were shut, an apparently aroused blush coloring his pale cheeks, and his hands, his gloriously slender hands right on his hips. Aburatsubo looked so…he looked so…

Takeo leaned down and a new level of understanding was forged between them that afternoon.

Chibi T: No! Not sex you hentais! Get cher heads outta the gutter!

Aburatsubo: You ended THERE? But, what about…?

Takeo: ::frustrated, drunk and horny:: You can't just leave the readers hanging!  
Aburatsubo: Yeah! Think about the readers!  
Chibi T: Well, I suppose if I get enough feedback I May write more…  
Takeo and Aburatsubo: MAY!?!?

Chibi T: ::to the readers:: Should I write more with them? Hmmmmm?  
Kai: You've gotten FAR to arrogant, and are WAY behind in your schedule!  
Chibi T: But, this chapter is TWICE as long!  
Kai: That's NO excuse, now write!!  
Chibi T: x.x squeak squeak ::runs on her hamster wheel::


End file.
